


Blood and Destiny

by Morgan_Herondale



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Herondale/pseuds/Morgan_Herondale
Summary: Idris, a country not very well-known in the world, but very popular among the Mafia. Love and ruins. Passion and Betrayal. Destiny bound them together. There story was written in blood.There love rose from the ashes of their past.She was the queen of stars and he was the king of thorns.
Relationships: Ash/Drusilla Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 8





	Blood and Destiny

Dru was standing on crossroads.And this wasn't just any crossroad. This was a matter of life and death.But the problem was, it wasn't her life she was scared of losing. 

No, not when her entire family was stuck in this bloodshed, taking place in front of her eyes. 

Dru could hear her family members shouting. She was told to hide. But Dru hated being helpless. She turned her head to the side and saw Kit crawling towards Ty to help him. Kit's leg was shot and it was bleeding at an alarming rate. 

Dru swallowed. She wanted to throw up. So much blood. So much death.And she was surrounded by them. She was on the verge of a panic attack. No. Dru told herself. 

She wouldn't be weak or vulnerable right now.She can't afford to be.Not when they all needed her to be strong.

Dru hated this life. This life of mafia. It took away her parents from her, almost killed her siblings and now it was again trying to take away her people from her. This time, it wasn't just her siblings she was worried about. 

Dru promised herself that she would not lose anyone she loved today. No matter what it takes. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice him moving. A member of the enemy gang. He was running and firing blindly.

Desperation.Hunger.Vengeance.

But then her heart stopped. The man had stopped running and was now standing at a higher level, aiming for him. The Mafia Prince. Her husband. Ash Morgenstern. Son of the most ruthless and heartless mafia man, Sebastian Morgenstern. 

Dru's entire world stopped spinning. She couldn't lose him. It didn't matter that their marriage was nothing but a political deal. She couldn't bear the thought of living without him.

She moved out from under where she was hiding. She screamed his name, but he didn't hear her because of the gunshots. He was too far away from her and so were his other men. Their other men. 

Dru knew what she had to do.It wasn't a choice anymore. She took a deep breath and ran.It all happened in a fraction of a second. When she came closer to him, she called his name and he turned towards her. 

She could see anger in his eyes but she didn't care. She threw herself in his arms and instantly felt the blinding pain in her back. 

She could hear her family members crying her name.She could feel Ash pulling her closer to him and crying her name desperately.But Dru could feel darkness taking her over.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am thinking of trying this one. I got this idea of mixing the shadow and Mafia world. I hope you all like it. Please do give me suggestions so that I can improve myself. Kudos and and comments are always appreciated. Have a great day!!


End file.
